


I can Show you the World, Shining, Shimmering, - OH FUCK!

by Symera



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Technically canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symera/pseuds/Symera
Summary: Every time Cetacea speeds up, she does a barrel roll and someone falls off.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	I can Show you the World, Shining, Shimmering, - OH FUCK!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nuimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuimee/gifts).



> This was bascially born from a dumb headcanon I had and then a friend of mine encouraged me to write a drabble about it.

“Man, can’t we go any faster?” Veronica whined. “If we fly like this, it’ll take us years to reach the land of lost time.”  
  
“I agree, darling.” Slyvando chimed in. “There should be a way to go faster.”  
  
Eleven nodded and extended his hand towards the blue stone on the whales back. The moment his fingers touched it, Cetacea let out a happy sound and suddenly tilted to the side.  
  
“Woah!” Erik exclaimed, trying to hold onto something, but the whale had flipped 180° now and he fish was slick. The next thing he knew, was that there was no ground beneath him any more and he had fallen off.  
  
“Oh god, oh god, we lost Erik!” Jade groaned, having managed to somehow hold onto the whale, as it completed it’s roll, now speeding through the sky.  
  
Serena carefully crawled to the side. She could see the thief plummeting towards the earth, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
“W-we could still catch him if we hurry.” She offered.  
  
Eleven nodded again and steered Cetacea downwards, in Eriks direction. They passed him quickly and when they were underneath him, Hendrik grabbed his arms to pull him back onto the fish.  
  
The Luminary removed his hand from the stone and embraced the thief. Erik looked quite green in the face.  
  
“Never again!” He said with a strong voice. The group nodded.  
“But what even was that?”

“Well, it seems our little friend here can speed up,” Rab patted Cetaceas back. “But performs a roll, doing so.”

“Then maybe going slow might not be so bad after all.” Jade said.  
  
The rest agreed and Eleven corrected their course.  
  
For some time, they glided through the sky, peacefully.  
  
Then Veronica pushed past Eleven, to the stone. “Nope, we are moving too slow. Hold on tight!”  
  
“Veronica, no!”


End file.
